1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child strollers and more particularly pertains to a new child and adult transporting stroller system that assists the user to move the stroller between locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child strollers is known in the prior art. Various stroller configurations have been proposed for carrying additional cargo and children on the stroller in addition to the child seated in the stroller. While these proposed stroller configurations can be helpful, they do little or nothing to relieve the burden on the person pushing the stroller laden with the additional cargo and children.
It is believed that there is a need in the art for a stroller that is capable not only of carrying additional cargo and children, but also relieves some of the burden on the person that has to move the stroller from location to location.